Just you
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu's the playboy of the school - making all the girls go Gaga for him. While Lucy's just the hottest girl in school, the only one not affected by Natsu's boyish charms. Will Natsu make Lucy fall in love with him like the rest? Or will he fail to make her see they're a perfect match for one another? NATSU X LUCY and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A new fanfiction I thought of, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia, 17 year old busty blonde opened her locker door as she gathered her next books for her next class.

Suddenly she heard screams and squeals of girls all around her, looking to where all the scream was held she saw the most hottest and popular boy, Natsu Dragneel surrounded by the fan girls he had. "Natsu-Kun, Please go out with me!"

"Natsu-Kun, can I have your number?"

"Natsu-Kun, I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"Natsu-Kun! Natsu-Kun!" They all squealed making Lucy irritated hearing all the squeals of his name.

She slammed her locker shut and walked away earning looks from the mini group they had.

Natsu smirked and chased after her, making the girls all whine in disappointment.

"See ya!" He winked and disappeared down the hallways.

He ran after the blonde, finally catching up to her. "LUCE!" He shouted glomping her from behind. Lucy's eyes widen as she stumbled forward but caught herself.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded as she glared at him. He grinned at her, going to her side and swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I saw what you did back there."

"Oh my god! It was my first time watching myself slam my locker close too!" Lucy shouted sarcastically. Natsu rolled his eyes. "No, you were jealous."

"Jealous? In your dreams!"

"Naw, that was pure jealously back there. I know you were."

"In your dreams, Romeo."

"Did you see how those girls sang my perfect name so perfectly?" Natsu asked while Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, _Natsu-kun ." _ Natsu blinked and looked at the girl at his side, amused. "Say that again."

"Say what?"

"Say My name again."

"Natsu-Kun?"

"Oh god, I knew it!" Lucy raised a brow as Natsu smirked. "I love it when my name comes out from your lips." Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Look Natsu, I love you and all but, I don't want to be one of your girls."

"But Lucy, you and I are perfect for each other!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm the best of the school then you're the best of the school also!"

She shook his arm off her and stood in front of her class looking at him.

"Too bad, go to one of your fan girls, because I'm not one of them Mr. Playboy." Natsu grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "But you know I'm only chasing after _you_."

She rolled her eyes again and gently pushed him away, a small smile on her glossy pink lips.

"Well, then try your best to woo me with you '_charms_'." Lucy said flashing him a smile and walking in her class.

Natsu smirked and pulled on the scale white scarf around his neck, watching her walk inside.

"Yes, just you."

* * *

**Yes, Natsu and Lucy is a bit OOC but then, it makes it interesting.**

**Hope ya like! Thanks for reading and please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu smirked and pulled on the scale white scarf around his neck, watching her walk inside._

_"Yes, just you."_

* * *

Natsu bounced his way up to Lucy grinning widely. "LU-", "Not now." Lucy said giving him a slap on his forehead. Natsu yelped as his head tilted backwards a bit, putting his hand over the place she slapped.

He followed her down the hallway and tried reading her expression. "Why, what happened?" Natsu asked as he tried keeping up with her speed walking.

"Your _stupid_ little fan girls that are what." She snapped as she stood in front of her locker, twisting the lock.

"What did they do to my precious Lucy?"

"I'm not _yours_ or anybody's."

"Just tell me what they did to say to you." Lucy kept her gaze on her locker as she mimicked a high pitched voice, "_You better give Natsu-Kun to us or you'll regret everything, slut._"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she picked up her brown lunch sack and closed her locker door.

"Psh fucked up girls. They can keep you for all I care."

"Oh Luce, that just broke my heart."

"I don't really care." Natsu pouted watching her walk away. He quickly went to catch up with the blonde. "Can't you give me more love then you already do?"

"Like I told you earlier, I love you, but as a friend. I don't want to become one of you fucked up girls."

"You don't have to be one of them." Lucy glanced at him entering the lunch room. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you can just be my girl." Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment before she parted her pretty lips to say something.

"Natsu I –", "Natsu! Lucy!" They heard an angelic voice call out.

They turned their head to see a beautiful long silver haired girl smiling and waving towards them. Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances before walking over towards them.

"Hey guys!"

"Yo."

"Natsu, what's with that big red mark on your forehead?" Lisanna asked as she saw the red handprint. Everyone who heard looked at Natsu to see.

Lucy, the only one, ignored them as she took her lunch out. "It looks like someone . . . slapped you." Levy stated as she squinted. "What happened?"

"Blame this blonde." Natsu said pointing towards Lucy who ignored them all. "Lucy?"

"I just simply gave his face a high five. No harm done." Gray burst into laughter as he heard that.

He pulled his hand out in front of him while Lucy smiled, high fiving him. "Good job,"

"Thanks."

"Hey!"

"Hi." Natsu face-palmed as he looked at Lucy, pointing at his face. "You ruined my sexy face."

"It was already ruined, wasn't it?" This time, everyone let out a small fit of laughter.

Gray and Gajeel were the only ones praising Lucy while laughing like crazy. Natsu glared at Lucy until he smirked. "Sorry, Miss Boobs, I'll be careful."

"I told you to never call me that again!"

"How can I not? Your boobs are even bigger than your ass." Lucy face-palmed and Natsu grinned, grabbing her water bottle.

"Thank you, Luce."

"Shut up,"

~**X**~

Natsu had a hard time paying attention as his table was just full of Boys. He needed girls around him so he could play around. Or at least Lucy.

He ignored the teacher and started looking around the room, seeing girls and winking, until his eyes landed on the girl he's been wanting ever since he was a middle school playboy. Lucy Heartfillia.

She had one of her legs over her other one, facing the teacher and leaning her head against her right arm.

She looked bored but she did great pretending to pay attention.

He saw the other girls staring at him so he just turned away, ripping a piece of paper from the edge of his sheet.

He scribbled something down and tossed it by her feet when the teacher wasn't looking.

Lucy noticed something fly in front of her and saw the little rolled up paper by her feet. She looked up to see Natsu grinning and waving, looking back at the teacher.

Lucy slowly bent down, picking the balled up paper up and hiding it in her palms. She felt all the girl's stares on her but she didn't let that bother her.

She slowly opened the paper up, looking down at it.

"**Hi.**" Lucy mentally slapped herself in her forehead as she looked up to glare at Natsu.

He had a huge smile on his face, feeling content. "Natsu." Lucy hissed lowly, as she crumbled the piece of paper up and stood up to throw it away.

"Ah, Lucy Heartfillia. I'm happy you volunteered." Her science teacher smiled. Lucy cringed as the sound of her voice.

Lucy slowly turned around and smiled towards her teacher. "Of course Mrs. Fairy!" Lucy said cheerfully.

She past Natsu who whispered a sorry but she just kicked his chair in response.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"It's a very easy question," She said. Lucy smiled and nodded. "What do you need to make electricity?" Lucy looked at her classmate to see some who were confused, some who didn't care, and some already knowing the answer.

"It takes –", "You just turn the light on." Natsu blurted out. Everyone in the class laughed except for Lucy and the teacher, while Lucy just face-palmed. "Natsu, it not as simple as that,"

"But Lucy, this generation that's how you do it."

"Then how do you make a light bulb and make it work?" Natsu was silent as Lucy asked the question. She smiled and snapped, "Exactly."

"Hey don't snap at Natsu-Kun like that!"

"Too bad, I already did."

"What a slutty bitch." She muttered as so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"Ah? Did I hear you say something?" Lucy smugly smiled resting both her arms on the counter. "Tch,"

"Ladies, please don't fight over me." Natsu smirked standing up in his seat. "Who'd going to fight for you?"

"Children, please sit back down. We're not having this conversation now." The teacher snapped. "Lucy, just name one thing and sit back down."

"Carbon." She nodded while Lucy walked back to her seat, while the entire boys were staring at her as she past them.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a pout on her face while she scoffed and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He noticed her playful manner and grinned.

As for the rest if the class period, Natsu bothered Lucy and she just tried ignoring him while the boys gave glares to Natsu and the girls glares to Lucy.

It was just a normal day.

At least to Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

"Levy-Cha-!"Lucy started as she ran towards the short blue haired teen. Suddenly a pink haired teen came and glomped Lucy, causing her to stumble to the floor.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy gasped. Erza, the scarlet haired demon and the stripper, Gray, looked at the two on the floor.

"Goddamn it Natsu, get your fat ass off me!"

"But, Lucy, I'm too tired."

"Why are you even here, don't you have a date?"

"Oh, is this jealously I hear?"

"Why do you always assume I'm jealous?"

"Uh, maybe because you are?" Lucy rolled her eyes and pushes him off her.

"First of all, I'm not the jealous type. Second of all, I don't really care what you do. And third of all, you need to stop tackling me."

"I didn't tackle, I glomped you."

"I still ended up on the floor!" She snapped. Natsu pouted and looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Luce." Lucy cringed as she saw the puppy-faced Natsu.

"I – its okay, Hun." She said as she gave him a small smile. Natsu cheered like a little kid while Lucy giggled.

She gave his head a pat and he gave her a toothy grin in exchange. "Who's the girl you're taking out today?"

"Kaylie."

"Urgh why that bitch?"

"Why? I'll go out with you if that's what you mean." Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes again.

She looked Natsu straight in the eyes and said once more, "I said I don't want to be one of your girls."

Natsu looked back into her large chocolate brown orbs and said back, "And I said you did have to be."

"Then why are you asking me -?"

"Lucy, I want you to be my girl."

"What did I just say?" Lucy sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant –","Lu-Chan! Are you okay?" Levy came over towards the two who were still on the floor.

They both looked up and Lucy smiled, standing back up. "Yeah, Levy-Chan. Natsu just tackles – I mean glomped me on the ground." Lucy said as she gave Natsu a look.

Natsu smirked, standing up. "Glomp is different them tackle."

"Whatever,"

"Anyways . . . Lu-Chan ready to go?"

"Sure!"

"Where you guys going?" Asked Natsu. "We're working on a project later." Lucy stated as Levy grabbed on her arm, tugging. "At your house?"

"Yeah, so don't come bragging in like always!" Lucy shouted as Levy dragged her away towards their homes.

"Hmm," Natsu hummed as he watched the two walk away.

"Natsu-Kun! You ready for out date?" A purple haired teen came running to his side, clinging onto his arm.

Natsu turned to face her and grinned. "Yeah," He said running off with her.

He just couldn't get Lucy out of his mind.

* * *

Lucy finally finished off her poster with her signature on the bottom while Levy added some more color to it.

"Levy-Chan, you should write your name too. We're finally done,"

"Alright!" She squeaked, sighing her name at the bottom. "I'll go get some drinks for us!" Lucy said standing up from the floor.

"Ah, some apple juice please!"

"Okay!" Lucy got up and went to her kitchen, going through her fridge. Ever since she was 15 years old she's been living by herself since he is, a run away from home.

Her father never cared and she was part of the riches family in Magnolia. Just, she hated her life there.

Her father sold her off to places and Lucy got sick and tired, she ran away and now living by herself for 2 years.

As Lucy filled a cup with orange juice and put it back in, grabbing a water bottle she felt two pairs of arms wrapping round her waists.

Lucy's eyes widen as she felt some warm hug her from behind. "Hey there," He purred making Lucy shiver. "Can I have some juice too?"

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Just to visit my lovely Lucy."

"I'm not yours for the last time!" Lucy hissed. Natsu chuckled and rubbed his cheek against her back. "I missed chuu."

"Why are you sounding like a baby all of a sudden?"

"Maybe because I am one~" Lucy sighed and tried shaking him off but his grip tightened.

"Luuucy, the date was hell. She wouldn't stop complaining about everything," Natsu groaned leaned his forehead against her back.

Lucy stopped struggling as she stared at her fridge, actually listening to him. "I told you,"

"I know, next time I'll take you out."

"Oh, Yay~" Natsu pulled away from her and grinned. "You done with the project?"

"Yeah, didn't you see as you came in?"

"I came in through your window." Lucy shot him a glare as she picked up the cup of apple juice and her water bottle. "I'll deal with you later,"

"In a sexual way?" Natsu asked as he followed her out. "Shut up!"

"Lu-Chan, is someone here?" Levy asked as she looked towards the hallway to see Natsu trailing after Lucy. "Natsu?" Levy asked as she took the cup from Lucy.

"Yo." Natsu greeted grinning and giving her a small wave. "How did you get in?" Levy asked tilting her head sideways.

"He says he came through the window – how did you even jump this high?" Lucy asked looking at the pink haired teen.

"I play basketball," Natsu smirked proudly. Lucy rolled her eyes while Levy looked at Natsu in amazement.

"Alright, well thanks for visiting but you can go now." Lucy said pushing him towards the door.

"But, Lucy, I was thinking of having a slumber party!"

"You're a guy and I'm a girl, go have one with Gray or something!"

"Ew, that's just gay!"

"Well thanks for coming, Bubye!" Lucy said as she shoved him out, slamming the door on him.

"Lu-Chan, I think you should be a bit nicer to Natsu, he's obsessed with you." Levy scolded as Lucy came back. Lucy sighed and nodded looking at the blunette.

"What can you expect from a playboy?"

"Natsu maybe a playboy but I truly think he had feelings for you, Lu-Chan." Lucy frowned looking away, a small blush on her cheeks.

"See, you're even blushing too. Awwh, Natsu made you blush while nobody else can!"

"Levy-Chan!"

"So cute! You liiiiiike him!" Lucy's face went red as she started throwing stuff, screaming at her best girl friend.

Levy just laughed, dodging the things she threw at her.

Meanwhile Natsu Dragneel still stood outside of Lucy's door, half grinning and half smirking.

He was proud he knew Lucy liked him, at least enough to make her blush, and he was happy she did. He fist pumped, running off.

He'll visit later, just to tease her about it and see her most famous blush only a couple people see.

Maybe he tonight he can make her sees how much she means to him.

Or get to sleep in her most comfortable bed.

And some of her great cooking. Natsu started daydream, walking away.

"Lucy, tonight I'll just make sure all I want is just you."


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

"_Lucy, tonight I'll just make sure all I want is just you."_

* * *

Lucy tapped her pencil on her desk as she thought of what more to write to her mama. She wrote what happened today through morning and evening but it's still looking so short.

Lucy just sighed, signing her name at the bottom. She sealed it up in an envelope, and put it on her desk, keeping the pen on top.

She stood up from her seat, stretching. "Whoa, it's already 10?" Lucy gasped as she started walking towards her bed.

"Goodnight!" She yelled to no one in particular, jumping in bed.

Lucy gasped as she felt sometime warm wrap around her waists. She jumped and fell to the floor, with the thing clinging onto her waists.

"So waarm~" The thingy purred as he rubbed his face on the 'pillows'.

Lucy's face went blank as she screamed, kicking the person and standing up to defend herself.

She hugged herself, her face flushed and ready to kill whoever broke into her apartment.

Suddenly Lucy stopped when she saw a certain pink haired boy sleeping on the floor; clearly not disturbed by the scream or kick.

Her lip twitched upwards as she bent down and pulled on his scarf, yanking him towards her.

"Natsu, the hell you doing here?" He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the angered blonde sleepily. "O – Oh, Lucy~"

"How'd you even get in?"

"Luuucy, what are you doin' in my house?"

"You're in mi –", "I see – My charms finally work!" He cheered a bit. Lucy sighed, dropping him back on the floor.

"Natsu, it's 10 in the morning and I don't want to deal with you right now. Just go back home."

"Can't I stay here?" He whined, his eyes half-lidded. Lucy looked back at down at him, she has to admit he looks really cute with his cute pout.

She bit her lip, looking at her clock. It was 10:30 already and she didn't want a half-sleeping guy walking around where possibly something could happen to him. She sighed in defeat and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but if you try to pull anything on me, I swear I won't hesitate to kick you out my window."

"Promise, beautiful~"

"And no more of your playboy tactics!"

"Fine, fine." Natsu yawned standing up and falling on her bed again. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping,"

"Not on my bed, you're not."

"Where do I sleep then?" He whined like a little kid making Lucy hold back her blush.

"O – On the couch!" She pointed towards her pink and white sofa. Natsu groaned, burying his head on the pillow.

"Natsu!" Silence.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Silence again. Lucy sighed and grabbed one of her pillows and left for her couch, but not before she gave Natsu a smack with the pillow.

Natsu is one hell of a heavy sleeper; she always has to dump water on him when he falls asleep in class so she can wake him up.

Lucy places her pillow by the head of the couch, grabbing her emergency blanket by the table.

She got comfortable, and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy felt so warm. Like a burst of warmth just coated her. She snuggled closer to the warm, feeling its grip tighten around her and grunt.

She pressed her body closer towards the warmth, and felt it press closer towards her. Lucy smiled, content and warm until she finally realized that warmth doesn't grunt or tighten their hold on you.

Her eyes shot open as she looked up to see a familiar pink haired teen sleeping with her in his arms.

Lucy gasps as she slowly backs away until Natsu grabbed her and slammed her back into his chest. Lucy groaned and cursed under her breath, struggling to get out of his hold.

'_How in the hell did I fall for this guy?'_ Lucy thought as she stopped struggling and looked up at his sleeping face.

He looked really cute and harmless, she just wanted to reach up and plant a small kiss on his lips and maybe – okay, that's probably a bad idea.

Lucy felt him starting to twitch and wake up so she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around.

"Where am I?" He then looked down and saw a sleeping Lucy in his arms.

His eyes widen as he looked around again, seeing the familiar surroundings he sighed. He remembered what happened last night.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer. He inhaled her sent and grinned.

"I love you so much . . ." He confessed, burying his head in her hair. Meanwhile Lucy's eyes widen as she tried her best to keep quiet.

Her face turned a scarlet color while she bit her lip. '_Stop, stop, stop, stop, please stop!'_ Lucy kept repeating in her head.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, saving Lucy from the torture. Natsu groaned and moved away, getting up and going over towards the door.

Lucy sighed in relief as she hugged herself, trying to calm herself down.

What she witness of Natsu was probably going to be the last and he is the only one to make her all flustered like this.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Lucy yelled inside her head.

"Natsu?" Lucy heard. "Yo, Levy!"

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly she heard a gasp. "Have you and Lu-Chan -?" Lucy's face became hotter as she thought about her and Natsu sleeping together.

'_Oh, Naatsu~'_ Lucy mentally slapped herself as she shook her head in rejection. She then heard a burst of laughter.

"Lucy? Me? Buwahaha, Lucy wouldn't even think about that!"

"But, you do like Lu-Chan, right? Or are you just planning on making her one of your girls too?" A silence came and Lucy cursed to herself since she couldn't hear anything. "Nat -?","Levy, you don't know how long I wanted Lucy to become mine."

"Eh?"

"Ever since Middle school. . . When Lucy first stepped into our class in sixth grade, wearing the cutest clothing, something in my mind said, _that girl will defiantly_ become_ mine one day_." Lucy's eyes widen as she heard what Natsu just said out loud.

'_He even remembers what I wore that day?_'

"Natsu . . ."

"I even remember what she whore and first said. She wore a pretty pink shirt with a white skirt, white flats and her hair was let down loose with a side pony tail on the side of her head. She was like, "_Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Please take care of me!_" Her voice was so adorable." Natsu grinned blushing a bit.

"I just hope . . . that one day Lucy can see how much she means to me. Those girls don't mean anything to me." Lucy covered her face with a pillow to stop her squeal and for the tears not to pour out from her eyes.

Only if she knew sooner, she wouldn't have pushed him away like that. "Natsu . . . that was really sweet."

"I know, but shhh. Lucy is still sleeping you see, and I don't want to wake her up."

"But we have school."

"It's okay, one day wouldn't hurt." Levy scoffed as she pushed Natsu aside and walked inside her apartment. Lucy heard some footsteps and stiffened when she felt someone standing right behind her.

Levy grabbed a pillow and smacked Lucy with it. "Lu-Chan! Wake up!" Lucy twitched and sat up, looking at Levy.

"Isn't there a nice way of waking me up?"

"Like good morning kisses!" Natsu said as he leaned forward but Lucy pushed him back.

"N – No! What are you doing here? OUT!" Lucy yelled as she shoved him towards the door.

"But Lucy!"

"No 'but Lucy' me, Out!" And with that she shoved and slammed the door in his face.

She turned around and leaned against the door, her face a shade of pink. "Lu-Chan, are you blushing?"

"B – Blushing? What! Nonsense!"

"But your face is red and you're stuttering. Ooh, don't tell me –", "NO!" Lucy screeched covering her ears.

"I won't believe it; never will I admit it either!" She said as her face became brighter. "Awwh, Lu-Chan! You're feelings for Natsu has become stronger!"

"Levy-Chan! Shut up!"

"Natsu and Lu-Chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N -!" Lucy quickly ran into her room as so she wouldn't hear anymore of her singing.

'_Liking Natsu? No way! He's just a friend, a flirting playboy that I will never fall in love with!'_ Lucy shook her head, slapping her cheeks.

"That's right. . . I would never fall in love with a guy like him. . ."

* * *

**It's short, I know. /shot  
It's just I'm busy doing other things like RP-ing and coloring. XD  
LOVE YOU PEOPLE. So yeah, Hope you liked~ 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

'Liking Natsu? No way! He's just a friend, a flirting playboy that I will never fall in love with!' Lucy shook her head, slapping her cheeks.

_"That's right. . . I would never fall in love with a guy like him. . ."_

* * *

Lucy was walking down the hallway to her next class when she saw a tint of pink. She stopped, retracing her steps and looked by the locker banks to see none other than Natsu Dragneel with another fan girl of his.

She rolled her eyes, walking away once more. It's not like this was his first fan confessing to him, nor was it going to be his last.

As Lucy disappeared, Natsu started talking. "Another date?"

"Yes! Would Natsu-Kun like that?"

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Well. . ." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "What is it? You can't?" The girl frowned.

"Well, I was thinking about having a surprise movie night with Luce, you know?" He grinned a bit, thinking about how her reaction will be like. "Luce? You mean Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Yep! You know, the big chest blonde –", "I know who!" She snapped causing Natsu to look at her, startled. "U – Uh yeah. . ." He said, smiling once more.

"Why is she so important to you?" She asked, her voice quivering. Natsu, who didn't notice just shrugged casually.

"Lucy is just . . . a weirdo I guess." He chuckled, making the poor girl confused. "When I first saw her, I just knew she might be the one."

"Natsu-kun. . ."

"But eh, I don't know. I'll just spend some time with you girls." The girl pouted a bit, glaring at the floor.

She just doesn't get why Lucy Heartfillia was so precious to him, like the other girls that adore Natsu.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked around her house. She's been walking around in circles since she was so bored and there was nothing to do. And it was a Friday night while made it worse.

Lucy opened her fridge, sighing once more; scanning through to see what could make her empty stomach.

"Maybe I should get the girls over tomorrow or something . . ." She muttered to herself as she reached for a chocolate cake she got from Erza from her cooking class.

She got a piece of cake and popped it in her mouth, turning around to find Natsu standing by the kitchen door.

Lucy's eyes widen as she started choking on the piece. Natsu's eyes widen as he saw the poor choking girl, he quickly grabbed a cup of water and handed it to her who chugged the thing down.

She gasped as she slammed the cup down on the counter, making Natsu jump. "Y – You. . ."

"H – Hi."

"You little -!"

~**X**~

Lucy burst into laughter as some guy on the screen did something funny, while Natsu joined in laughing with her.

They sat side by side on the couch while Natsu had a small ice pack on top of his pink head. After Natsu had given Lucy that little scare, she slammed his head against the table making him pass out just for a good amount of time.

Now they're sitting next to each other, happily watching the movie together. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsie?"

"Can I have more ice?" Lucy turned her head to see the ice completely melted in his hands. Lucy scrunched her face up, "I just gave you that like 5 minutes ago!"

"But you know that I don't have normal body heat."

"You're wasting all my ice, you better buy me more. " Lucy mumbled as she stood up to go get more ice. Natsu knitted his eyebrows together, confused.

"Buy her more ice?" He muttered. Minutes later, Lucy came back with another ice pack in her hands.

"There you go." She placed the pack in his hands, sitting back down. "Thanks." He grinned, putting it back where it belonged.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you have a date today?" Natsu looked at her, shocked.

Surprised that maybe, she overheard his conversation with that girl by the locker banks. "Yeah, I'm on a date now."

"Real – Hey." Lucy glared at him. Natsu smirked, swinging an arm around her shoulders. Lucy shrugged it back off and scooted a bit to the left. "This is _not_ a date."

"Awwh, come on. Just once?"

"This is not how I want my first date to be like, so no." Natsu frowned as he stared at the blonde, trying to think of a way to woo her. "Luce?"

"What?"

"Then go out with me."

"How many times do I have to say no to get it through your thick head?" She snorted as she grabbed the remote and made the volume up higher.

Natsu pouted as he tried thinking of a way to make her go out with him. He has to admit, he was embarrassed several times in public when he asked Lucy out. He wanted to do something real special for her, but not like anything like her does with the other girls.

Natsu kept thinking while he listened to the background sounds, thinking of every possible way he can make her day, a romantic day.

Natsu then got an idea and snapped his fingers, pointing at Lucy.

She raised a brow and muted the TV, curious on what he's gotten in mind. "How about _I_, Natsu Dragneel, take you to the aquarium tomorrow morning?"

"Oh?" Lucy faced him, more interested. "Look, it's not a date, unless you want it to be," He winks and Lucy snorts, "I'll make tomorrow a great, fun day for you."

"And why in the world would you think that _I,_ Lucy Heartfillia, would go out with you?" Natsu opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out; he frowned and shut his mouth.

She did have a point, why would she? Lucy smiled and turned the volume back to normal, "Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay, I'll go to the aquarium with you tomorrow." It took a while for Natsu to process this and he grinned widely, shooting up on his seat and screaming.

"YES, YES! FINALLY! YES!" He screamed, jumping around. Lucy rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the screen, trying to ignore the pink haired screaming male.

"I'll come pick you up at 11 in front of your house, okay?" Lucy smiled and nodded as Natsu ran out of her house, screaming.

She snorted and lied down on the couch. "You better not mess this up, Playboy."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she puffed her cheeks out while waiting for her idiot 'date'. She's been waiting for almost 15 minutes and it wasn't a good start.

She tapped her heel on the concrete as she waited; she was so going to give him a piece of her mind.

As the time ticked she was beginning to think he'll never come so she turned her heel and was about to go back inside when she heard someone screaming her name.

She turned back around and saw a pink haired male running towards her. He stopped right in front of her, breathing hard.

"I – I – I'm sorry. . . I – I came s – so late." He said, putting his hands on his knees. Lucy glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just leave you and go back inside my house." Natsu dug into his pocket and pulled out a box, handing it to her.

Lucy stared at the small box then opened it, her eyes widening. It was a heart shaped necklace with bits of sparkles.

Lucy pulled it out, examining it in all angles.

"W – Where did you get this?" She asked in amazement. "I made it. Just for you." He grinned as his breathing became normal once more.

Lucy's eyes widen as she heard what he had just said. _"I made it. Just for you." _His words echo in her head. "M – Made?"

"Yep! It took me about a week but eh, at least it turned out good." Lucy stared at him in amazement as she processed everything that he has told her. Natsu has better craftsmanship then she gave credit for.

A warm smile appeared on her face as she flung herself towards him. Natsu's eyes widen as he felt the warmth of the girl of his dreams. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome?"

"Oh Natsu, this is beautiful! I love it, thanks!"

"Oh, no biggie." He grinned sheepish, loving her praise. Natsu grabbed the necklace as he stepped behind her, clipping it on.

Lucy smiled widely as she admired the pretty pink necklace around her neck. She really did love it, and it was the best she's ever gotten.

Aside from the Fatty chocolate and flowers she receives from the other fan boys in her school.

She really loved this one gift, especially if it came from Natsu. "Now, you ready to go?"

"Sure!" Lucy said, grabbing his arm. Natsu looked at her in surprise. Lucy looked so happy and loving today. "Luce, you okay?"

"Perfect!"

"Um, okay." Natsu grinned once more, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking away with a big grin on his face.

Finally, he'll be able to show her how fun he is.

~**X**~

"Is this what you call _fun?_" Lucy pouted as she stood next to the male that was poking a dolphin on the head.

"Don't you like aquariums? Luce, poke him."

"No way am I touching that wet mammal." Lucy scrunched her face in disgust. "Come on, it isn't half bad. People love dolphins!" Lucy shook her head once more as she turned around and leaned against the open tank.

"This is boring, take me back home." Natsu frowned as he looked at the blonde female.

He dipped his hands in the water, trying to think of a way to make the blonde have more fun. "Lucy?"

"What?"

"Look at me?" Lucy turned around and the suddenly Natsu flicked his hands towards her face, splashing bits of water on her face. "What the -?"

"Luce, I promised to make this day one of your best days in your life so even if it's boring now, I promise I'll make it fun later today."

"Why do you try so hard to impress me?"

"Well because I lov –", "Lucy?" Natsu stopped speaking as a high pitched voice interrupted him. The two turned around as they saw Erza Scarlet with her boyfriend, Gellard. "Erza?"

"Lucy! It is you!" She smiled as she went towards her to give her a hug. "Oh, hi Erza. Gellard."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? With. . . Natsu?" Erza looked confused as she saw the pink haired male standing behind Lucy looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Lucy laughed nervously, taking Erza away from the males. "Natsu? You're here with _Natsu?_ The biggest playboy and idiot in school?" Erza whispered towards the busty blonde. "Shhh, Erza, look, I'll explain everything."

"Go on."

"Alright, you know how Natsu always asks for dates? Well I finally agreed and he took me here, it's pretty crappy but he vowed that he'll make it better later on. I'm trying to see if he can show me a good time, you know? We're not dating or anything, just a friendly little . . . play date?"

"Yeah, a play date alright."

"Shut up!" Lucy whisper-shouted as she blushed a bit red. "I think Natsu is a fun guy."

"You said he's a dumb playboy which you think is a complete dumbass."

"Well . . . my perspective changed since he became friends." She smiled sheepish earning an unconvinced look from Erza.

Lucy pouted and then looked at her friend, "Fine, let's have a _double date._" She murmured.

"I'm fine with that, now let's go. We don't want our boys to be waiting."

"_Our_ boys? What are yo-?" Erza didn't let Lucy finish as she spun her around and shoved her towards Natsu and Gellard.

Lucy stumbled towards Natsu as he caught her. "What were you and Erza talking about?"

"None of your beeswax, now Mr. Playboy, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I was planning on walking around here a bit more, go to the gift shop, and then go eat some dinner together?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea, let's go." Erza put her hand on Natsu and Lucy's shoulders, pushing them.

"Come now, Jelly." Erza sang sweetly as the blue haired male followed. "Erza, where are you taking us?" Lucy whispered towards the red head.

"To go see some fish, what else?" Lucy rolled her eyes as she and the rest of them walked around the place, observing fishes and commenting on things.

As Erza held Gellard's hand and pointed out things, Lucy and Natsu stood quietly next to each other looking at clown fishes.

Natsu glanced in Lucy's direction as he saw her hand dangling by her side while watching the little orange fish swim around.

She looked interested, but at the same time bored. He inched his hand towards Lucy's, trying to at least hold her hand. Usually the girl he took the date to would just cling onto him but this time, it was Lucy who he was talking about.

_Lucy Heartfillia_. The one girl that ever sparked interest into him.

As his hand gotten closer and closer, he felt his fingertip touch hers. Lucy's attention was taken as she felt something warm against her palm.

She turned her head as she saw Natsu holding her hand but looking in a different direction due to embarrassment.

A small smile crept up to her lips as she looked at the boy. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding my hand?" Natsu frowned as he retreated his hand, feeling a bit hurt. "Sorry, I just –"Suddenly Lucy grabbed his hand, lacing it with hers.

"You're supposed to hold my hand like _this._" She instructed making Natsu look at her shocked.

Lucy smiled and faced the tank once more, tapping on the glass with her pointer finger. Natsu stared at her in amazement.

She changed a lot; she would have rejected him like always but today felt like a dream to him. She was holding his hand and she's on a _date _with him. He's been waiting for this moment his whole life.

After they've all walked around the huge aquarium, Natsu eventually gotten hungry. "Let's eat!" He shouted as he continued walking with the rest of the group, never letting go of Lucy's hand.

Lucy never let Natsu's hand go either, which pleased her a lot. "Where shall we go then?" Erza asked, looking at the two. She secretly always wanted Natsu and Lucy together, and seeing them like this made her oh so happy.

"I want some Italian food." Lucy commented. Gellard nodded while Erza looked at Natsu to see if he wants to agree.

"Anything is fine with me, now come on, I'm going to die!"

* * *

Natsu burped as he leaned back against his chair, satisfied over the amount of food he has just devoured. He rubbed his full stomach as Lucy and the rest are just finishing with their food.

"That was delicious." Erza commented, whipping her mouth with a napkin. "Thank you for the meal!" Lucy shouted happily.

Gellard and Natsu both stood up as they went to go pay for the bill. As soon as they left, Erza slammed her palms on the table startling Lucy.

"You, tell me everything happening with you and Natsu."

"N – Nothing . . ." Lucy said, her heart thumping loudly. "You two were holding hands, what happened?"

"Nothing, can't we hold hands?"

"Not in public. Not together. Not _unless_ you two are together." Lucy looked away from Erza while sipping her drink. She absolutely didn't want to tell her that she wanted to hold hands with him.

Erza will tease her, and probably tell every girl in their group. Especially Levy. And If Levy founds out, ooh, she'll never let this one go.

"He just held my hand . . . and I guess I wanted to hold his hand also, so that happened?" Lucy nervously smiled as she watched Erza's face turn into an unreadable expression.

"I see . . ."

"Erza, Lucy! Let's go!"

"Oh, Coming!" Lucy quickly stood up as she walked away from Erza before she asked anymore questions.

"So, you want to go home now?" Natsu asked, swinging an arm around her shoulders. Lucy smiled and shrugged. "Sure thing."

"Or you want to come over and do something with Wendy and me?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt or damage me or anything around me, I'm okay with it."

"Oh! Let me paint your nails again." Gellard and Erza peeked over to look at the pink haired male as soon as he said that.

Lucy laughed as the couple stared at Natsu weirdly. "Natsu isn't half bad. Look," Lucy said as she showed her finger nails to Erza and Gellard.

Orange nail polish as red swirls was painted over with a bit of yellow, looking like flames.

Erza nodded while Gellard smiled approvingly. "Ooh . . . Natsu, you should do my nails for me also."

"1 dollar per nail."

"You cheap bastard!"

"Eep! I meant it's free!" Natsu squealed as he hid behind the blonde. Erza smiled and nodded. "Right, tomorrow you shall do it for me."

"In school?"

"Yes, in school. Do it during art."

"Y – Yes ma'am." Natsu pouted as he looked down on the floor. Lucy giggled and pushed Natsu, making him walk again. "See ya, Erza, Gellard!"

"Bye Lucy, Natsu, take care!" And with that, the two couples parted ways.

* * *

**YAAAY, FINALLY UPDATED! Now time to go upload the other ones. *Glooms.***

**KJgsajgwee, so many. Gosh, but anyways, hoped you liked. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Bye Lucy, Natsu, take care!" And with that, the two couples parted ways._

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia walked down the hallways of Fairy high, her heels clicking every time she took a step and her hips moving side to side. Teachers glanced, boys drooled, and girls all happily sang a good morning towards her.

The pretty blonde would wave and smile, making her way to her first class. As Lucy past many students, she couldn't help but overhear some gossip. "Did you hear?"

"What? What?"

"I heard Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel are dating!"

"Wait, what? Lucy Heartfillia doesn't even like Natsu Dragneel!"

"I know, but I heard Lucy Heartfillia and him got together over the weekends and done some 'stuff'." The female said surprising Lucy.

She stopped walking as she planted her feet on the floor, her eyes growing wide and her mind spinning.

Who or what has gotten everyone talking about her and Natsu? Was it possibly Natsu who spread the news? They weren't even dating and he was saying crap?

Lucy balled her hand into a fist, rage building up inside her. She was _so_ going to show him a piece of her mind.

Lucy walked towards the two females that were still gossiping until they saw the blonde standing in front of them.

Lucy put on her best smile, trying her best not to break character. "Hi, mind if I ask where you heard someone say Natsu and I are dating?"

"O – Oh, Lucy-San! We heard it around the school, you know, usual gossip?" One girl said, laughing nervously while the other one smile nervously. Lucy nodded, still keeping her smile.

"Ah, well then, thanks for your time." Lucy said, turning her heel and going back down the hall to look for a certain pink haired idiot.

As she walked down the hall, she saw a group of girls crowing around something or a certain _someone_.

She walked over and pushed past the screaming fan girls, standing in front of Natsu. Natsu's smirk turned into a huge grin when he saw Lucy.

The screaming and squealing died out, the aura turning dark. "Lucy! I've been wondering where you were!"

"Oh yeah? I've actually been looking for you also."

"You? You've been looking for me? Oh, is this a dream?"

"You hope your sorry ass it is a dream! You, come with me _now_!" Lucy snapped, turning her heel once more and walking away.

Natsu's face paled a bit, gulping. "Natsu-Kun, Natsu-Kun, don't leave! I think Lucy-San is a bit mad." One female said, clinging onto his arm. "Yeah Natsu-Kun, don't go after her." Another agreed.

The other ladies started to agree, talking all at once. Natsu shook them off, stepping away from the group.

"I'll see you ladies later, I need to go and see what Luce wants." Natsu winked and ran off, making most of the girls there sigh.

Natsu ran down the hall and met Lucy by the locker banks. She leaned against the locker, her arms crossed and surrounded by males. Natsu rolled his eyes, walking towards her casually, and a bit jealous. "Lucy-Chan, please be my girl!"

"Lucy-Chan lets go on a date!"

"Is it true you and Natsu Dragneel are going out?" Lucy looked away, puffing her cheeks out a bit.

She was annoyed by them and ignoring them seemed like the best option instead of snapping at them. "Hey, hey, hey. All of you leave her alone, she wanted to talk to me privately, not with you fan boys around." Natsu said shooing them away.

He stepped in front of Lucy, pushing them back. "Oh, it's her boyfriend."

"Let's go," One whispered, leaving one by one. "Boyfriend?" Natsu repeated, confused. When was he Lucy's boyfriend? And why wasn't he informed?

"That is what I would like to know also," Lucy said. Natsu turned around and faced Lucy, his eyebrows knitted together and lip pursed. "Boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend?"

"No, stupid, why is everyone saying that we are? Did you say something?" Natsu shook his head, making Lucy sigh.

Natsu then got an idea, a smirk coming to his lips. "Weeell, if I am your boyfriend . . . which means I get to . . . kiss you!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but it's a true fact." Natsu's smirk got wider, slamming his palms against the lockers behind Lucy, making her look at him a glare.

"Don't you dare. . ." She hissed, trying to scare the pink haired male away. But unsuccessfully, he didn't run away like he always did. He just stood there with a big smirk on his face, looking at her.

"Dare what? What do you dare me to do?" He teased, leaning closer. "I'm warning you!"

"Warning me? Warning me of what?"

"Natsu Dragneel, if you ever so touch me, I _will_ throw you out a window!" Natsu stopped leaning in, his face only centimeters away from hers.

Lucy's breathing pace quickened, staring into his dark colored eyes. Natsu stared back, looking into her eyes, smiling a bit. They stayed in that position for a while till Natsu quickly leaned in and pecked her lips.

He quickly backed away and ran down the hall screaming, "I regret nothing!" Lucy went into shock for a couple seconds before her face turned red. She covered her mouth to reduce screaming or squealing.

Her first kiss, stolen by the playboy of the school, best friend since middle school, and possibly the guy she might be falling for. Just mine blowing.

Lucy silently walked inside the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

Luckily, she wore makeup that was waterproof or else she would have gone makeup less the whole day.

Lucy shook her head, slapped her cheeks, splashed cold water on her face many times to get that thought and imagine out of her head but no matter what she did, she couldn't forget it.

He just _kissed_ her! And to top it off, it was her first kiss, stolen by someone she possibly might like.

Lucy covered her mouth, screaming into her palms. It went on for seconds, minutes, till finally her muffles screams had died out and all she did was pant.

She leaned against the sink and blushed hard, thinking about how his lips brushed against hers slightly and how warm he felt.

Suddenly Lucy heard the late bell ring and lockers slamming and students running.

Her eyes widen as she cursed out loud, realizing how late she was.

She quickly dried her face and ran down the halls, trying to get to her first period without getting in trouble. It would ruin her non-tardy reputation.

Lucy grabbed the knob to her classroom and opened the door, walking in to see every one of her class mates staring at her with curiosity and shock.

Even the teacher and Natsu. Damn him, why does he need to be in her first period? "Miss Heartfillia? May I know the reason why you were tardy to class today?"

"I – I apologize, my locker was jammed and I had to ask the office to help, I'm sorry,"

"Oh, but I'll still have to write you up for a tardy pass," Lucy frowned as she silently nodded, sitting down in her seat.

She felt her classmate's eyes on her as she unzipped her backpack, taking her books out. And a certain someone's eyes burning through the back of her head.

She put her books down on her desk, putting her attention up front. Everyone was staring at her, even the teacher. "Miss Heart? Are you okay?"

"Y – Yes, of course I am."

"Lucy-San, your face is awfully red," One of the classmates said to her. Lucy put her hands up against her face, feeling a burning sensation.

"Miss Heart, I'll send you to the nurse office, come up front." Lucy cringed as she stood up, walking up to the front of the class.

The teacher scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Lucy, while she quickly walked out the door.

"Now, as I was saying the earth's matter –", "Sensei!"

"Yes, Natsu, what is it?"

"Can I go to the nurse office? I feel like I'm going to throw up,"

"Hurry come up, I'm not going to let you throw up in my classroom." Natsu grinned, bouncing up to his feet and running up to get his assignment book sighed.

~**X**~

The nurse put the palm of her hand on Lucy's head, checking to see if she had a fever.

"No, you seem alright." She said, double checking with her other side of her hand. Lucy sighed, looking at the nurse. "But I'm still going to have you lie down a bit, you seem a bit stressed."

"But Mrs. –", "Go lie down Lucy," Lucy pouted as she made her way towards the bed, covering her part with the curtains.

As she lied down, she heard the nurse door open. "Yo, Mrs. L!" She heard a familiar shout. She blushed scarlet, covering herself with her pillow, afraid he might find her there.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She heard the nurse ask in complete surprise.

Natsu was a healthy teen, an athletic one too which made his body healthy. "May I lie down some? My stomach feels a bit queasy and I feel like throwing up."

"Oh, of course. Lie down next to the occupied bed." She pointed towards the one next to where Lucy lied.

"Thanks," Natsu grinned, turning around and walking towards the beds. "Good night!" Natsu squeaked closing his curtains and opening Lucy's without making a sound.

Lucy's eyes widen as she saw the pink haired male in her bed area, she opened her mouth to say something when Natsu captured her lips onto his.

Lucy's back pressed against the soft cushion as she threw her arms around her, trying to push him off.

She felt him smirking against her lips as she suddenly felt very weak to her bones, closing her eyes she kissed him back.

"Natsu, Lucy? I'm going to step out for a bit, think you can handle yourself for a few?" The nurse asked her voice close.

Natsu pulled away, covering Lucy's mouth while she panted, "Of course Mrs. L, I'll take care of everything." Natsu answered, his eyes twinkling while looking into Lucy's brown orbs.

Lucy's face flushed crimson, staring back at him. "Good, I'm going to put the sign up so nobody else comes, be back in a few."

"Goodbye," Natsu said waiting for her to walk out. He heard the clicks of her heels as she opened the door and closed it shut, leaving the two teens in the room by themselves.

"Finally, she's gone," Natsu mumbled, looking at Lucy again. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his hand; he quickly retreated as he yelped.

"Did you just _bite_ me?" Natsu asked in an unbelievable tone. "And did you just _kiss_ me?" Lucy asked with the same tone Natsu used against her. Natsu grinned sheepish, looking at her.

Lucy grabbed her pillow and started to smack him back and forth with it.

"You stupid playboy of a dumbass! How dare you take my first kiss away like that? How dare you just barge in my bed area and kiss me like a drunken person on alcohol!" Natsu blocked himself from the blows, his face scrunched together. "Your first kiss?"

"Yes! My first kiss!"

"You never been kissed before?" Natsu grabbed her wrists to make her stop, looking at her seriously. Lucy flushed again and looked down.

"No, I haven't."

"Luce, I'm so glad I'm you're first."

"S – Shut up! Go away!" Lucy shouted, pushing him and covering her face with her pillow.

"You want me to be your other first also?" Natsu asked, sliding his hands up her back, smirking. Lucy kicked him, standing up and running to the girl's bathroom.

"Natsu Dragneel I have never in my life touched a male like that and I'm not planning to so soon. So you should go die in a hole!"

"Lucy, I was just joking . . . you need to know how to take a joke."

"And you should find out that wasn't a joke!" Natsu sighed, leaning against the door to the girl's bathroom.

"Look, Lucy, I like you. I just want you to give me a chance, let me be your boyfriend. I promise I won't take anything to far, just give me a chance." Natsu waited for a reply from her but she never replied.

Natsu knocked on the door, his eyebrow raised. "Luce?"

"Y – Yes. . ."

"What?"

"I said okay. . . I'll be your girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"What?"_

_"I said okay. . . I'll be your girlfriend."_

* * *

Lucy was feeling very uncomfortable as her fellow student's kept staring at Natsu's and her hands that were laced together. She lowered her head, trying to avoid the stares and whispers around her.

She glanced up at her pink haired boyfriend to see if he's in the same state she was in but he was perfectly normal. A big grin plastered on his face while keeping his head up high.

He looked like he was enjoying this and it amazed Lucy. Lucy kept her head lowered, walking to their next period.

She wasn't going to get used to this. "Hey Luce, doesn't this feel nice?"

"Nice? How?"

"I don't know, but you should really raise your head and look at these shocked faces, they're hilarious." Lucy hesitated before slowly lifting her head to see every one of the student's jaws opened wide.

Lucy giggled a bit, seeing Gray's wide eyes and open mouth along with some of her friends. Natsu grinned and squeezed Lucy's hand, "See? It's funny."

"It is. . ."

"Now, _girlfriend_, let's get to English!" Lucy tried her best not to blush as Natsu called her his girlfriend.

She wasn't use to that yet, well, not yet at least. She was used to all this sweet talk and pick-up lines but when they come from Natsu she feels like she has butterflies in her stomach.

Her heart races and for some reason, she _blushes_. Lucy never blushes! Especially not to boys and _especially_ Natsu Dragneel, the biggest playboy of the school. How did she even end up in this situation?

Lucy sighed, making her way inside and towards her seat.

Natsu sat couple seats away from her but he never hesitated to shout across the room to her nor get up and walk over to her.

Now this was something she needed to get used to and she hopes it'll be quick to get used to.

~X~

"Lu-Chaan!" Levy sang as she came skipping to the blonde who sat next to the pink haired male in the lunch room.

Lucy raised her head as she munched on a piece of chip. Natsu also raised his head, his mouth stuffed with food. "Oh, Levy-Chan."

"Congratulations, I heard from Erza." Levy winked, eyeing them two. Lucy felt her face heating up again as she looked away, swallowing the salty chip while Natsu thanked her, happy that they're finally a couple.

"Lu-Chan, are you blushing?"

"She's been blushing a lot recently,"

"Oh, is Lu-Chan in love?" Lucy shot Levy a look, feeling even more embarrassed. "Levy-Chan! Stop teasing me and go kiss Gajeel or something!" This time, Levy blushed looking away from them.

Natsu smirked, drinking out of his bottle. He was actually enjoying this, a lot.

Less girl's come and flirt with him since now he was taken by the one and only Lucy Heartfillia and they also heard some rumors that Lucy is a jealous type and will kill somebody if they close with her boyfriend.

Since then, nobody's gotten close to Natsu for the pass 4 hours they've been dating.

Guy's don't come up to Lucy to flirt anymore, either. Since Natsu has a well-built body, football and street-fighting mind, they don't even dare to get close to Lucy.

They were all afraid they might get hurt if they try and pull something in front of either one of them and so, they've been enjoying time together and with their friends.

"Is Lucy in looove?" Natsu teased, grabbing her free hand. Lucy looked at Natsu in disapproval, glaring slightly. "S - Shut up. . ."

"Ooh, I think she is Natsu!"

"Invite me to your wedding!" Lisanna shouted, bouncing up and down towards them. "Sure!" Natsu quickly agreed while Lucy groaned, face-palming herself.

Sometimes she thinks her friends are a couple of idiots, which is, a true statement.

"Lucy, relax. We're just joking unless Natsu is serious about marrying you." Lisanna said as she turned to look at Natsu.

Natsu ignored her, continuing to eat his food. He isn't going to answer that since Lucy was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Leave her alone you guys, it's enough that everybody stares at them." Erza said, coming to their table with a tray of lunch.

She sat down next to Levy while Gray and Juvia trailed behind her. "Thanks Erza," Lucy mumbled. Erza nodded as she started to dig into her food.

"So, pinky, how does it feel to be with somebody?" Gray asked, leaning against the table towards Natsu. Natsu swallowed, looking at his rival.

"I like it, now I don't need to worry about any girls but Lucy."

"D'aww, that's sweet."

"Lucy, I wish you luck," Gray smirked as he opened his water bottle. Natsu glared at him, giving his knee a kick under the table making him yelp in pain.

"Gray-Sama, are you okay?" Juvia gasped seeing the pained look on Gray's face. "P – Perfect," He mumbled, glaring back at Natsu.

"Did you just kick me?"

"I don't know, did I?" Natsu asked, smirking at him. Gray kicked Natsu back and he groaned, kicking him back.

They went back and forth till Gray missed and kicked Lucy in the knee hard. Lucy screamed and Gray's eyes went wide along with Natsu's.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray asked. "No!" Lucy hissed, tears springing into her eyes. Since Gray used to play soccer he kicks super hard and Lucy now had experienced the kick of Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's leg and lifted up to his lap, examining her leg. "W – What are you doing?" Lucy asked, blushing a bit.

Natsu ran his fingertips across her leg making her shiver over the warm contact. "Does it hurt?" He asked, looking at Lucy.

"Yeah," She nodded, wincing as he gave pressure to the red spot right below her knee. Natsu frowned, glaring at Gray. "Apologize you piece of shit." Natsu hissed, anger crossing his features.

"Sorry," Gray muttered, looking away from Natsu's heated glare. Sometimes, his angry face could be a bit scary. "You want some ice?"

"Please,"

"Let's go." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy bridal style and stood up. "Throw our lunches away," Said Natsu before he disappeared from the lunch room with Lucy in his arms.

When they left Erza and the other glared at Gray, making him shrink slightly in his seat.

"S – Sorry. . ." He muttered once more, munching on his chip.

~**X**~

"So, a book suddenly appeared making Lucy distracted while she was going to lunch then a monster came out of the closet and threw a desk at Lucy and it hit her against the knee making a huge bruise appear?" The nurse said, summarizing Natsu's whole story.

Natsu nodded grinning widely while Lucy face-palmed, sighing. "I was walking and I hit my knee against a table." The nurse nodded, eyeing both of them weirdly.

"Luce, my story was way cooler! You should have stuck with that!" Natsu groaned. Lucy rolled her eyes, patting Natsu's shoulder.

"I think a more legit answer would be correct."

"But . . ."

"Leave those stories for your mother," Natsu pouted and gave Lucy the puppy dog eyes making her weak.

"Here you go Lucy; I think icing it will make the swollen bruise go down a bit." Lucy smiled and took the ice from her hands, putting it against her knee. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, now Mr. Dragneel, you should head back down."

"No! I want to stay by Lucy's side!"

"Lucy, is that fine?"

"Yes, it is." The nurse gave Natsu a nod, closing the curtains around them. "Let me help with that!" Natsu said as he climbed on the bed and grabbing the ice from Lucy's hand, putting it on her bruise.

Lucy smiled a bit looking at her cute boyfriend. He was just so childish sometimes.

"Hey, isn't this the same bed and room we kissed in?" Natsu smirked, looking at Lucy.

Lucy gasped and blushed, looking away from him. That was just a couple hours ago and that idiot still remembers. "What of it?"

"Oh, just jogging your memory." Lucy rolled her eyes, lying down on the nurse bed. She's been in here twice today and it isn't a good thing, maybe she should just go home.

Suddenly Natsu lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, what're you thinking about?"

"Stuff. Aren't you supposed to ice my knee?"

"I am," Natsu said, pointing towards the ice that was between his leg and hers. Lucy sighed and looked at his face.

He looked back and smiled, "I promise I'll get Gray back for you," He pecked the tip of her nose making her blush a bit.

"What're you going to do?" Natsu shrugged, trying to think of a way to get Gray back for hurting his girlfriend. "I could push him in the river."

"What'll that do?"

"I don't know, maybe shake his soda up or maybe burn his ass?" Lucy giggled a bit as she imagined him doing that. "Or maybe I could lock him out of his own house." Natsu said trying to think of many more ways to get him.

Lucy let him go on and on as she started to play with his scale white scarf, "Can we throw paint balloons at him?" Lucy suggested.

"Yes!" Natsu laughed, thinking of coloring him with all the colors of the rainbow. Lucy rolled her eyes, shushing him. "We're in the nurse office; keep your voice down,"

"We're not that loud, it's alright,"

"Yes you are!"

"Nobody asked you!" Lucy smiled putting a finger to her lips. "Shush," Natsu looked into her brown orbs and grinned, mimicking her movements.

"Shush," He leaned forward and captured her lips with hers. Lucy blushed a bit, kissing his lips back.

Natsu grinned against Lucy's lips when he felt her kissing back; he pulled her closer and pressed his lips tighter against hers.

He was about to push forward when the curtains were pulled back and they pulls away from each other so quickly Natsu fell off the bed hitting his head on the small drawer.

"Lucy!" Erza said as she ignored Natsu, checking to see if she was alright. "Hey, Erza."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great but I don't think my boyfriend is actually." Erza looked down to see Natsu lying on the floor, not even moving an inch. "Oh, Natsu, I didn't see you there."

"Oh yeah, you didn't _see_ me but you definitely _heard_ me." Natsu muttered, standing up and dusting himself. "No, not really." Erza said as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

Natsu muttered something under his mouth and sat on the other side, trying not to maintain any eye contact with the red haired demon. "Is your knee fine?"

"It hurts but I'm okay,"

"Don't worry; I locked Gray in the closet with Juvia and Lyon." Lucy giggled as she heard what Erza said.

Gray hates being with Lyon and Juvia at the same time since Lyon is crazy about Juvia while Juvia is crazy about Gray and then both of them annoy Gray driving him crazy. "That's what they icy bastard deserves!"

"Natsu, you can leave now, I'll be with Lucy,"

"No! I want to stay!" Erza glared at Natsu making him shiver and gulp. "What?"

"C – Can I please?"

"Go to class, Natsu."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Natsu squealed, running out of the room. Lucy giggled a bit as she watched him run out. "Erza . . . stop being so mean to Natsu."

"Are you sticking up for your boyfriend now?" Erza teased making Lucy blush slightly.

"He just wanted to be with me, you know how that playboy is." Lucy said, making up an excuse.

Erza sighed and nodded, understanding where Lucy was going with this. "I'm going to get more ice for you, be right back."

"Okay."

"Don't be daydreaming about Natsu too much!"

"Erza!"

* * *

"This is embarrassing." Lucy whined, covering her face. Natsu chuckled and shook his head, "No it's not, and it's cute."

"Well to you, it's embarrassing to me; do you see how many people looked at us?" Lucy whispered, hissing in his ear.

"Who cares?" Natsu grinned happily, tightening his hold on her. "Put me down!" Lucy whined, nuzzling her face into his neck as she heard people whispering about them."Come on, Luce. Your knee is busted up so why not just let me carry you home?"

"Cause its embarrassing!"

"Oh, sorry." Natsu said nonchalantly, continuing to carry her home. Lucy mentally cried as she heard a couple of children laugh at her. "Natsu!"

"We're home!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open Lucy's house door, dropping her down on the sofa.

Lucy growled at him, her face cooling down as she looked at him. Natsu grinned, walking to her kitchen to get more ice for Lucy.

He was proud of doing that to her, and now, everybody knows the famous playboy Natsu Dragneel and the beautiful Lucy Heartfillia are _taken_ none other than, themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He was proud of doing that to her, and now, everybody knows the famous playboy Natsu Dragneel and the beautiful Lucy Heartfillia is_taken_none other than, themselves._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel woke up around 6 in the morning on a Saturday, his phone being spammed with texts. All from the girl's he's dated and was about to date right before he asked Lucy to be his but it was all too late. Natsu was not a single man anymore.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning as his phone ringed every minute. He grabbed his phone and quickly put it in silent, looking through the texts he's all received.

"_R u dating Lucy Heartfillia Natsu-kun?"_

"_I heard ur not single anymore :'O"_

"_Natsu-kun! Our date?"_

"_U and Lucy are together? :("_

"_Natsu-Kun, are you dating Lucy? "_

"Goddamn people, give me a break!" Natsu hissed to no one in particular, turning his phone off so no more messages will wake him up again. Why couldn't they just be happy he's not a player anymore? Who liked players anyways? Maybe those girls do but Lucy never did so that's why he gave up on it anyways.

Natsu lied back down on his bed again and looked up at the ceiling.

He was going to go to Lucy's house today. Today was Natsu and Lucy day which, he was looking forward to all last night. He just declared it last night in her house before he got kicked out and that's when NaLu day was born.

He started to think about what Lucy will like to do; maybe he'll do a movie night. He was definitely excited for this.

He wanted to hear her voice real badly and if he called right now she might get pissed and cancel the date they had today. Or maybe he should head over right now and surprise her, Lucy loved surprises. Well, maybe not but still.

Maybe he should take her to the new haunted house they've made a couple weeks ago, but then again they needed to wait 5 more months till Halloween but eh, he enjoyed the bats and ghosts all lingering around the place.

Lucy will get all scared and cling onto him; oh it's the perfect idea!

Natsu could hold his desire in any longer so he grabbed his cell phone and turned it back on, about to call Lucy. Hope she was in a good mood.

He unlocked his phone and ignored all the texts he was receiving; scrolling down to Lucy's name he pressed it, putting the phone to his ear.

It rang about 4 times before finally he heard a sweet voice in the other end. "_Hello_?" Her voice still coated with sleep. He couldn't help but grin. "Lucy!"

"_Yeah_?"

"Can I come over?"

"_Natsu, if you're coming over you better be ready to cuddle or else I'll tie you to a tree and push you down a river."_

"Aye!" Natsu shouted into the phone hanging up to quickly put on a shirt. Oh my, _cuddling_ with Lucy.

His heart was pounding and his grin wouldn't leave his face. He was excited.

~**X**~

"Oh you're so warm," Lucy mumbled as she cuddled closer to her new boyfriend, enjoying the warmth of his presence. Natsu always did have un-normal body heat which, she loved so much. He was so much hotter than anybody else – but of course no in that way – his body heat. Well, maybe. Natsu was indeed a walking piece of sexy. His adorable face, his tan and well-built body also his height did the thing, he was just so perfect.

"Your bed is warm," Natsu mumbled back brining her body even closer towards his, nuzzling his face in her neck.

Oh how he wanted to do this to her since day one, but now he could without getting kicked in the face. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9, why?"

"I have to go somewhere today, that's why."

"You're leaving me on day one?" Natsu asked in disbelief, staring at her with wide eyes. He thought it was their day today. "I'm not leaving you first of all, and second I need to go help Levy-Chan out at the library today."

"Can I come, please? Please?"

"No, you'll just be loud and be whining about how you're so bored." Lucy said staring at him with those eyes that indicate that she was right and he was wrong.

Natsu stared at her with pursed lips and clouded eyes. He knew she was right, that what he always did but he can't do that now. He wants to be with Lucy and he'll give anything up to be with her. "I promise I won't, take me with you."

"If I take you, you better not whine about how boring it is, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy smiled and nodded, giving his cheek a small kiss. Natsu grinned and reached for her but Lucy slapped his hand away, putting a finger to her face. "You're not kissing me or touching me till I say so,"

"Wait – why?"

"Cause, I've gotten more than 20 death threats since we've been dating." Lucy said as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom.

It took a while till it finally processed into Natsu's mind and his eyes went wide. He reached for her phone and went through her messages to see all the girl's he's dated and would have dated sending her death threats that if she doesn't leave him, they'll do something bad to her.

But of course, Natsu wasn't going to let that nor will Lucy let them. Natsu finally snapped as he started to text and call every one of the girl's that sent Lucy threats to leave her the hell alone, trying to protect his love.

Finally after what it seemed like hours, he finally finished and placed Lucy's phone on the desk and lied back down, taking in a deep breath.

Hopefully, they won't bother her. If they do, he'll do something bad to them. Something unlike him but if they do something bad to her, he will.

"Natsu? Don't you need to get changed?" He heard the sweet voice of his girlfriend coming closer towards him.

He turned his head towards the right to see Lucy standing in front of him, fiddling with her belt. Natsu looked down at what he was wearing; a pair of loose sweat pants hung from his hips, a tight t-shirt and his regular scale-white scarf hung around his shoulders, he didn't look bad at all.

Natsu looked back up at Lucy and she smiled at him, holding her hands in front of him waiting for him to grab it. "You look good enough, let's go."

"Okay, by the way I texted every one of those girls who threatened you."

"Oh? And what'd you say?" Lucy asked as a small smile spread across her lips as amusement danced in her brown orbs. She started to put on her boots, while Natsu slid on his sandals.

They exited the place together walking down the side walk, "Oh, just some stuff." Natsu grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets while following the blonde down to Magnolia's Library. He's only been there twice and it was all because of Lucy.

Lucy snorted and looked at him as she flashed him a sweet smile making a small blush appear on his cheeks while he grinned back. The only girl that could make him blush is the famous Lucy Heartfillia.

She held her hand out in front of him and Natsu looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that she could offer him her hand. Was he dreaming? "Are you going to hold my hand or do I have to walk to the library next to my boyfriend who doesn't want to even hold my hand?"

"I – I'll hold it!" Natsu quickly said as he saw her retreat her hand, he quickly held it in his hand looking at Lucy who smiled at him. "Is Mr. Dragneel embarrassed?" She teased slightly dragging him along with her.

"M – Me? Pffft, nope!"

"Says the guy who's stuttering like an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Lucy sang as Natsu protested, why did he feel so flustered? And where did this confidence come from? Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one teasing? Were his charms finally dying out now because he was taken? Oh no.

Natsu quickly look around and saw a couple of girl's walking down the street and decided to check if his charms were still working.

He looked at them and winked, giving them the famous Dragneel smirk. In matter of seconds he saw them sigh and blush, earning a grin from Natsu.

Oh yes, his charms was still in go.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Trying to see if my charms still work, and they do!" He shouted proudly earning a sigh from Lucy. "How did I even fall for this guy?" She muttered while Natsu pouted childishly earning a giggle from Lucy.

How _did_ she manage to fall for him? She usually dislikes playboys – like Loke – but she managed to fall for the playboy Natsu Dragneel.

Maybe it all started when they became friends during middle school but who knows? It could have started anytime.

After a minute or two, they reached the library. They greeted the librarian with some others while making their way to Levy who was stacking books in the back.

Lucy ran over to her to give her a quick hug and help her out while Natsu greeted Levy and sat down by one of the tables leaning back against the heels of the chair already bored of his mind. Oh my, who knew it could be so boring?

"And did you see when he said that to her? They really made this book into something so fascinating!" Lucy whisper-shouted as she put the book into the shelf as she gossiped about books with Levy who was also putting books into shelves.

Natsu silently groaned to himself as he watched people walk in and out of the doors, some just dropping off books or going to the shelves to check out a book but never staying to study or anything. Maybe it was too early? Either way, Natsu felt like he was in hell.

His eyes managed to find Lucy's smiling face while she was helping with the books and his face immediately stretched into a grin. Her smiling face could make his day any day.

Oh how badly he wanted to go over there and ravish her lips and body.

He did think about going over there and helping but he thought twice about that and made a mini list in his head, thinking about the pros and cons about it. And eventually, he didn't.

All he would do is help her stack the books but soon get bored and push her into a corner or something and start kissing her senseless – which was an great idea in his mind – but he couldn't possibly do that with little kids running around the place with their mother trailing around them.

The library reputation would be ruined and he'll never hear the end of it from Levy and Lucy. And so, he was still stuck in this chair, tilting it back and forth on his heel while bored to death.

"Here, read this." Lucy came over minutes later handing him a large purple book making Natsu look at her and back at the book.

It looked large but when he took it from her and skimmed through the pages, it didn't look too long. "What's it about?"

"Dragons and Princesses, I think you could enjoy it."

"Can you read it for me?"

"No, I need to go help Levy-Chan. I'll be back soon, read that, okay?" Lucy smiled as she leaned in his face and gave him a light peck on the lips. Natsu sighed and frowned as he watched his girlfriend run back to Levy and help out again.

Might as well crack open this book and start reading while waiting for little miss bookworm.

He opened to the first page and started reading, his mind starting to wonder. "_A dragon is a mythical creature, a reptile to be exact__.__ Many believe that – _This is bull!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he slammed the book down on the table.

He looked around with wide eyes when he saw the stares coming from everybody who heard him – almost the whole library – he just covered his face with his arms trying to hide from them.

He then heard footsteps coming closer to him and a familiar smell making him think, _'crap_' over and over in his head. He was _so_ going to get his ass kicked from Lucy.

He felt her stopping in front of him and leaning in close towards her ear. She hissed through her teeth scaring the crap out of Natsu. "You go to the _back_ of the library, _now_."

"Aye sir," Natsu quickly saluted her and ran to the back as Lucy sighed and followed him. She knew it was a bad idea bringing him.

When she reached the place, she saw Natsu trying to look productive as he was randomly looking through a blue book while sitting at a table. Lucy crossed her arms and watched as he tilted his head up and looked at her, trying to look sophisticated.

"Why, hello Miss Lucy, I didn't think I would see you on this fine morning." Natsu tried doing a British accent making Lucy giggle a bit while rolling her eyes over his stupidity. "First of all, you're one hell of a horrible English man and two, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm reading this book – Astrmty – as you could see." Natsu said as he flipped the book in a 360 turn trying to read what it said on the cover. "It says _Astronomy_ first of all and it's backwards."

"Oh same thing!"

"No it's not, Natsu if you're bored you could go home and do something more fun."

"But I want to be with you . . ." Natsu said as he frowned and hung his head as he looked at the ground. Lucy sighed and walked over to him, taking the book back from his hands and placing it next to him. "I promise, just a couple more hours and we'll go home."

"Luce, it's been 2 hours, I'm bored as hell."

"See, I told you you'll say this."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go on a date!" Natsu grinned as his eyes gleamed. Oh a date with Lucy, how interesting. "After this," Lucy pointed towards the books and back at Natsu's frowning face. He really did look adorable.

"Fine," He mumbled, his lips forming a pout. How adorable. "Kiss?" Lucy asked earning a surprised look from Natsu.

"Oh my, Lucy is asking for a kiss, what is this? A dream possibly?"

"Oh shut up!" Lucy laughed as she playfully smacked him in the chest. A light blush coated her cheeks and Natsu smirked, grabbing her by the waists. "One kiss? Maybe two? Or three? Or maybe one long one?" Natsu asked as he went on and on making Lucy laugh once again.

"A quick kiss," She whispered as she remembered she was in the library. "Oh fine, but late I'll ravish you in kisses."

"I'll be looking forward to it Mr. Dragneel," Lucy said before their lips met, molding perfectly together. Their lips were fitted perfectly as if it was made for each other's, oh how wonderful it felt to have his on hers.

Natsu was about to push forward when he heard a loud slap of a book coming contact with the floor her jumped along with Lucy, both separating from each other.

"Oops," They heard Levy's voice on the other side of the book shelf, a small snicker coming from her. Lucy blushed along with Natsu who smirked slightly, whipping the glitter from his lips.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy whisper-shouted scolding the girl on the other side of where she was. "My bad," Levy answered smugly making Lucy scold again, giving Natsu an apologetic smile before running to the other side of the bookshelf to scold the blue haired bookworm again.

Natsu chuckled to himself slightly, finding it quiet funny. His friends sure did know how to ruin a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu chuckled to himself slightly, finding it quiet funny. His friends sure did know how to ruin a moment._

* * *

"What the hell are we doing at the _amusement park_ when a certain somebody can't even hold his lunch in when we ride some ride?" A pissed off blonde asked, crossing her arms with puffing her cheeks out. She bets her friends did it on purpose.

"Oh come on, Lu-Chan. Just because Natsu can't ride rides doesn't mean none of us can enjoy." Levy giggled, giving the blonde a wink that had one of her arms wrapped around Natsu's waists while he was _so_ tired of transportation. "Don't forget your boyfriend is also not the transportation type either, Levy-Chan." Lucy pointed towards Gajeel that was throwing up over by the trashcan making Levy to gasp and run over towards her boyfriend.

Poor them.

"I – I want to go home." Natsu whined, his color returning to his face. He so far was forced to ride two roller coasters and the spin of doom – which he hated the most – and he wanted to go home before he threw up his guts.

Erza sighed and frowned as she shook her head in disappointment while Gellard tried cheering up his girlfriend who kept frowning. "Didn't anybody bring motion sickness patches?" Gray asked, looking around in her group of friends who all shook their head, Natsu groaning even more. "Juvia brought some but Juvia forgot them in the car, we can't head back now, they won't allow us to come back in." Juvia frowned as she fidgeted on the spot, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'll bring them," Erza said, ignoring the shouts of her friends as she walked towards the exit and towards the car they drove in.

They all knew Erza was going to threaten the people, and they knew it won't look good.

Lucy waited for Erza to return as she sat Natsu down in front of her, holding out her water bottle to him which he drank. He finished it and tossed it in the trash next to him, holding Lucy's hand and pressing them against his cheek. He felt bad Lucy was worrying about him so much and not having fun. He knew girl's love to come to amusement parks but because of his weakness and forgetfulness of bringing the patches, he made his girl worry. "Sorry, about this."

"Don't worry about it, I know about your stupid motion sickness." She let out a giggle making the pink-haired teen look at her with a smile on his lips. "Does Miss Heartfillia stalk me?"

"In your dreams! I'm your girlfriend for fucks sakes!"

"We've only been together for 2 days though, so you do stalk me!" Natsu grinned, poking her nose with his pointer finger earning a growl from the blushing blonde. "Natsu, I've known you since middle school!"

"But we rarely every talked till high school. And I flirted with you most of the time anyways." Lucy sighed and covered her flushed face with her palms as she thought of maybe slamming Natsu's head onto the table. It was true but that doesn't mean they weren't friends. And like she hasn't heard all of the rumors and gossip about Natsu Dragneel's favorite color or favorite food around the school after a date with him. But now since they're going out, maybe it's not bad to ask him about himself. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh shut up, Natsu."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Tell me about yourself." Lucy mumbled, looking at Natsu with a red face while Natsu looked at her with amusement, a small smirk on his lips. He was enjoying this flustered Lucy, this was _way_ better than the teasing, scary, and moody Lucy. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything, everything." Natsu took in a deep breath, exhaling as he started to think what he should tell Lucy.

Their interlaced hands still in the center of the table as loud music and talking were in the background, Natsu only focusing on the girl in front of him. What should he tell her?

"Well, names Natsu Dragneel, I'm the hot boyfriend of the sexy Lucy Heartfillia, my birthday happens to fall on June 21st, the first day of summer. I love to stare and talk to my girl all day just because her beauty is so outstanding and my dream is to become the father of her kids one day." Natsu finished proudly making Lucy gawk at him with her face turning a different shade of red. Was he serious? "You dream will stay a dream." Lucy snapped, pulling her hands away as she was completely embarrassed.

She felt as if her face was on fire. Natsu's smirk remained on his face as he sat on the table as Lucy stood up to walk away. "And I bet you I could get you in my bed by tonight."

"Heh, still a flirt, are we?"

"You know it, but only for you now, sweet-cheeks." Natsu gave Lucy as wink as he leaned his arm against his knee while half-grinning and half-smirking to himself.

A small smile danced on her pretty glossy lips as she stood in front of her boyfriend, her arms crossed as excitement danced in her brown orbs. She grinned and held her hand out in front of him and he looked at her, a bit confused.

"Deal," She said making Natsu's eyes widen at the deal she had made. Suddenly his face stretched into a huge grin, placing his hand on hers, they shook hands. He was going to win this bet, he was confident.

Natsu jumped as he felt a slap on his arm, turning to see Erza has slapped on a motion sickness patch on his arm. She ignored the _thank you_ that came out of his lips and went over to Gajeel, slapping the patch on him too. Now they were ready to ride. "Which one shall we ride?"

"That one." Natsu pointed towards the couple ride. _Darkness of love_ it says. You ride a boat and enter the dark hole, hearts and cupids flying around everywhere while you enjoy the ride with your partner. "I say, we all should separate."

"Each couple going their separate ways?"

"We'll meet back here in 3 hours, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Great, have fun now." Erza said as she grabbed Gellard's hand and the two disappeared in the crowd. Natsu grinned as he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran on over to the ride he was talking about earlier. He wanted kiss her senseless in there, and maybe convince her to come on over tonight so she could lose the bet. She probably already forgot about it.

The two showed the person their wristbands as the man put them in the boat, Natsu's arm around Lucy's waists as Lucy sighed and held his right hand. She knew she was going to regret this.

"Please keep all hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, Enjoy." The recorded voice said as the man pressed the button as the two rowed down the place while the next couple got placed into the next boat ride.

It was super dark in there, you couldn't see anything in there and you could only hear the waters. "Natsu, I'm scared."

"Don't be, Lucy. I'm here." He gave her hand a squeeze as a small pink glowing light came from afar. It started to glow brighter and brighter till the whole place filled up with pink and red lights, cupids in the air and puppets everywhere. Lucy's eyes widen as she realized what this was. "Natsu, please don't tell me these puppets sing –", "_We're in love, love, love, love, we're in love_ –_"The_ puppets started to sing and Lucy covered her ears, screaming a loud _"No!_" into the darkness.

She should have known.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the place, shuddering as her eyes were wide. Natsu came trailing behind her, howling with laughter. That was apparently hilarious to him and to Lucy, it was horrifying. The puppets were singing, the place was only lit with small pink lights and they dropped and did loops – Lucy screaming most of the time – and Natsu was enjoying every second of Lucy's screams of _no_ and _stop this damn ride_ because she was clinging onto his arm as if it was he lifeline. "We are _never_ riding this every again!"

"Luce, let's go one more time!"

"Hell no! Go with yourself, no more of this damn ride! The stupid song is stuck in my head and it's too dark in there!"

"And we didn't even share a single kiss," Natsu sighed dramatically as he held Lucy's hand walking down the place, looking for another ride to ride. That was real fun for him, and since Lucy didn't like that one, he was going to play one of the games and get her a stuffed animal. "Come on Lucy, I'll win you that huge dog!" Natsu said, dragging her towards the booth as he pointed at the while doggy hanging from the booth.

A huge smile was on Lucy's face as she nodded, stopping in front of the booth he handed the man a 1 dollar bill, earning 3 basketballs to shoot at the basket. "You have 2 minutes to get as many as you can in. If you can get more than 20 in, you can get one of those dolls which are hanging on the top." He pointed where the big dolls were hanging from.

Natsu nodded and smirked, looking at the distance from the basket from where he was standing. It was great, he did this every day.

He was athletic; he will win that doll for her.

Two minutes later, Natsu has gotten 38 balls in the basket, going a bit over his limit. Lucy was squealing like a school girl while the man grinned, pointing at the dolls hanging over their heads.

"Choose one, Luce." Natsu said as Lucy looked at each and every one till her eyes fell on a white dog, looking almost like a snowman. "That one!" Lucy said as she pointed at the snowman looking dog. The man nodded as he used a stick to take it down, he handed the doll to Lucy and she smiled widely as she thanked the man and gave Natsu a big kiss on the cheek.

He just grinned.

~**X**~

There were only about 20 minutes till Lucy and Natsu had to go back to the entrance to meet the others and so they decided to ride the ferries wheel one more time.

They have rode most of the rides and this one was their favorite and so, they sat in the place, sitting next to each other while hands interlaced. Plue – the doll Lucy named – was sitting right across from them. The couple just halfway up the place when it stopped, allowing the next couple get on. It was silent, it was comfortable. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I had fun today." He felt her hand give his a light squeeze. He turned his head to look at the blonde and saw that her face was lit up, a small smile on her delicate lips. He leaned down a capture her lips onto his; finally able to give her the kiss he wanted to all day. After that little act Levy pulled today, he was finally able to give her a real Dragneel kiss.

Natsu pulled away due to the lack of oxygen and sucked in a lungful of air, breathing hard as his forehead leaned against Lucy's. Their eyes were closed and the only thing heard from the both of them was their heavy breathing.

"I love you, Lucy." He mumbled, holding her close to his body and Lucy smiled brightly. "I love you too."

"Want to come over, tonight?" Lucy giggled a bit earning a goofy grin from Natsu, "Sure player. Just don't pull anything funny on me,"

"I'll pull something sexy on you,"

"Oh same thing." Natsu chuckled and held her close, just enjoying her company right by him. He held her for a second before kissing her forehead. "This feels like a dream, being able to hold and kiss you like this." Lucy lifted her head up to flash Natsu a look. He planted another kiss on her cheek, her cheeks glowing red once again. "I always wanted to do these things to you; everything I did to those girls, I always thought of you."

"Then why become a player? Why did you wait for me?"

"Because, I always wanted to make you jealous, and I can't waste this sexiness." He smirked earning another laugh from Lucy. She looked at him with those big brown orbs he loved so much. "I just need you."

"Just me?"

"Just you,"

* * *

**Tadaa! The end! I really didn't know how to end this so . . . crappy ending. X'D**

**Hope you guys liked though thanks so much for the support and yeah. ;u;  
Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
